


Let me be your meal

by BlackIcePhantom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIcePhantom/pseuds/BlackIcePhantom
Summary: Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert bis Tsuna alle Fakten verbinden konnte. Sein Tutor war ein Vampir. Und das wurde ihm erst klar nachdem sie den Arcobaleno Fluch gebrochen hatten. Seit dieser Erkenntnis stellte sich der junge Vongola nur noch eine Frage: Wie würde es sich wohl anfühlen den vampirischen Hitman von ihm trinken zu lassen? Das er über die Jahre auch noch gewisse Gefühle für den italienischen Killer entwickelt hat half auch nicht wirklich.....
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, saß grübelnd hinter seinem Schreibtisch. An sich ja nichts neues oder besonderes. Aber diesmal hatte er mit einer kleinen bis mittelschweren persönlichen Krise zu tun, welche er womöglich nie zu überwinden vermag. Wie denn auch, wenn der Grund für eben diese niemand geringerer als sein satanistischer Tutor ist?! Es hatte sehr, sehr, SEHR lange gedauert bis der Brünette seine Gefühle überhaupt verstand, nur um kurz danach in purer Verzweiflung zu versinken. Er hatte doch gar keine Chance mit dem schnittigen Italiener.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sank er ein wenig mehr in seinem Stuhl und dachte erneut darüber nach.  
Reborn war alles war er nicht war. Er war groß, gut gebaut, gefährlich und mysteriös. All diese Aspekte wurden auch noch von seinem kühlen Auftreten und seinem Erscheinungsbild unterstrichen. Besonders jetzt, wo er wieder ein stattlicher Erwachsener war, statt ein kleines Baby.  
Frauen verfielen ihm mit nur einem Blick und selbst viele Jungen und auch Männer konnten den dunklen Augen und dem fast schon bösartigen Grinsen nicht widerstehen. Sein perfekt sitzender Anzug, mit passendem Hemd und Krawatte, gefolgt von seinem ikonischem Fedora gaben ihm eine ganz eigene Aura, ja schon etwas von Unantastbarkeit. 

Und was war Tsuna im Vergleich? Ein unerfahrener, tollpatschiger Junge mit langweiligem, stets in den Himmel ragenden , kurzen braunen Haaren und genauso braunen Augen. Wenn er nicht gerade einen schwarzen oder weißen Anzug trug, war er genauso durchschnittlich wie jeder andere. Bevor Reborn in sein Leben trat war er nicht mal das. Was könnte er dem Killer also bitteschön schon bieten? Nichts.

Ein Klopfen zog den jungen Decimo aus seinen Gedanken, als er aber das silberne Haar seines Sturmwächters erblickte und gleich danach den Papierstapel in seiner Hand, wollte er ihn sofort wieder rausschmeißen.

„Ich will es nicht wissen.“ war das erste was er so trocken wie eine Wüste von sich gab.  
Der silberhaarige konnte sich ein sehr seichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Und wenn sein Boss die ganzen Dokumente nicht haben wollte, so musste er sie ihm dennoch überreichen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid Zehnter, aber Reborn würde sich meinen Kopf holen wenn ich das hier wieder mitnehme.“ gab es als Antwort mit Betonung auf die ganzen weißen Blätter.

Geschlagen murmelte der Junge Boss irgendwas von einer `verfluchten Ananas´ und `gewalttätigen Singvögeln´. Stumm streckte er einfach nur seine Hand raus und wartete. Nach der Übergabe verabschiedete sich Hayato wieder. Dieser hatte nämlich schnell gelernt seinen Freund in diesen Momenten lieber alleine zu lassen..... Niemand wusste das der sonst so sanfte Vongola so furchtbar böse und noch zerstörerischer als seine Wächter sein konnte. Kurz gesagt: es war keine schöne Erfahrung.... Außer für die Varia, die hatten an diesem Tag die beste Zeit ihres Lebens. Und Reborn, welches seltsam stolz aussah. Nicht das sich auch nur eine Seele je trauen würde das auszusprechen.

Stunden später warnte seine Intuition ihn das etwas auf ihn zu kam und es graute ihm. Meistens hieß das nämlich das seine Wächter wieder nichts als scheiße fabrizierten oder aber eine andere Famiglia es auf sie abgesehen hatte. Beides war absolut suboptimal, weil Reborn heute von einem Auftrag zurück kommen sollte. Das vielleicht auch dieser für sein mulmiges Gefühl verantwortlich sein könnte wollte er gar nicht erst in Betracht ziehen. Sollte Reborn der Auslöser sein..... könnte Tsuna gleich in ein Kriegsgebiet fliegen und trotzdem zehnmal sicherer sein.

Minuten vergingen und je länger es still blieb, desto angespannter wurde der Junge. Es dauerte nie sonderlich lange bis etwas passierte wenn seine Intuition anschlug. Vollkommen abgelenkt merkte Tsuna nicht das hinter ihm das Fenster aufging. Er merkte auch nicht wie die Person die nun hinter ihm stand die Hand hob und eine Waffe auf ihn richtete. Erst als die Sicherung gelöst wurde und seine Tür aufschlug klingelten all seine Alarmglocken und er warf sich sofort zur Seite. Keinen Moment später waren zwei Schüsse zu hören: einer der in Leere ging und einer der seinem fast Mörder den gar aus machte. Wenige Sekunden nachdem der Körper zu Boden ging raffte der Mafiaboss sich wieder auf, nur um in die kritischen dunklen Augen seines Tutors und Beraters zu sehen.

„Willkommen zurück?“ versuchte er es. Der sehr unbeeindruckte Blick seines Gegenüber gab ihm aber schnell zu verstehen das dass ne Niete war. Verdammt.

Stille legte sich über die beiden und keiner sagte etwas, dann fing der Ex-Arcobaleno aber an zu grinsen und Tsuna wurde klar das er sich auf absolute Höllenqualen vorbereiten sollte. Als dann auch noch Fangzähne aufblitzten musste er schlucken. Gedanklich gab er sich sofort eine Ohrfeige.

`Bleib bei der Sache Sawada!´

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang hätte er schwören können etwas in den Augen des älteren zu sehen, doch genauso schnell wie es da war, war es auch wieder verschwunden.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Am nächsten Tag wäre Tsuna am liebsten im Bett geblieben, aber dann hätte Reborn ihn höchstwahrscheinlich mit Hilfe von Leon trotzdem raus geprügelt. Alles tat ihm weh und die unzähligen blauen Flecke waren Beweis für das ach so geliebte Training seines Lehrers. Es war grausam, es war schmerzhaft, es war die Hölle. Wie zum Teufel der schwarzhaarige von dort entkommen konnte wird wohl auf ewig ein Geheimnis bleiben.

Schleppend kroch er vom Bett, ging ins Bad und schmiss ein paar bequeme Klamotten an. Heute war sein `freier´ Tag. Nichts und NIEMAND würde ihn heute davon abhalten zu entspannen: kein Mukuro, kein Hibari und auch kein Reborn! Wobei es an ein Wunder grenzen würde wenn das auch tatsächlich mal der Fall wäre....

Unten im großen Speisesaal sagte ihm sein Instinkt nicht diese Tür zu öffnen. Was auch immer dahinter vorging, er wollte es bestimmt nicht wissen. Trotzdem ging er darauf zu, ergriff die Klinke und zog die schwere Tür auf. Nur um es sofort wieder zu bereuen.

Das erste war ihn an diesem Morgen begrüßte war nicht Hayato. Es war auch nicht eine Bedienstete oder einer der Köche. Nein, was auf ihn wartete war nichts als pure Zerstörung. Die Tische waren in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt, die Stühle nicht mal mehr erkennbar. An den Wänden waren Spuren von Flammenaktivität zu sehen und sein Blut fing an zu kochen. Schnell huschten seine nun orange brennenden Augen durch den Saal, doch niemand war zu sehen. Trotzdem schritt er durch das Schlachtfeld und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten, die einzige weitere Option um als Gruppe zu essen. Draußen an einem großen Tisch saßen seine Wächter, ALLE von ihnen, und schauten auf alles und jeden nur nicht auf ihn. Eine mörderische Aura breitete sich aus und auch der sonst so kühle Wolkenwächte wirkte nun leicht nervös. Auch Mukuro sparte sich einen Kommentar. Die Stimmung war sehr angespannt um es sachte auszudrücken. Währenddessen saß der Vampir an einem separaten Tisch und lächelte amüsiert in seine Espressotasse.

Vor zehn Jahren hätte er jeden ausgelacht, der auch nur ansatzweise behauptet hätte das dieser unschuldige Junge später mal die Stärksten und Grausamsten Leute der Stadt bis zur absoluten Ehrfurcht einschüchtern würde. Jetzt lehnte er sich einfach zurück und genoss das Schauspiel.

Niemand bewegte sich, als der Brünette aber seine Handschuhe aus dem Nichts hervorholte und sie anzog, suchten die ersten schon nach ausflüchten.

„Mit ist eingefallen das ich noch Hausaufgaben habe!“ kam es von Lambo.  
„Ich habe ein EXTREMES Date mit Hana!“ folgte es gleich von Ryohei.

Beide waren gerade aufgestanden, als eine erschreckend tiefe Stimmte ertönte. **„Hinsetzten.“**

Eiskalt lief es den Anwesenden den Rücken runter. Ihr Himmel, ihr geliebter Boss, war rasend vor Wut. Und sie konnten es nicht mal abstreiten. Sie waren schon froh genug gewesen das ihr Vorgesetzter nicht durch ihre Reibereien aufgeweckt wurde, sonst würden sie jetzt nicht hier sitzen.

Eisige Luft sammelte sich langsam am Boden und sie versuchten nicht zu zittern. Versuchten.  
Die ganz mutigen unter ihnen schauten auf und blickten einem tosenden Sturm in die Augen. Die flackernden Himmelflammen auf seiner Stirn brannten lichterloh und seine Augen versprachen Konzequenzen.

**„Wisst ihr eigentlich wie viel die Reparatur des Speisesaals beim letzten mal gekostet hat?“**

Einheitliches Nicken. Reborn hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht, doch er wäre nicht der weltbeste Auftragskiller wenn er diesen Impuls nicht kontrollieren könnte. Also grinste er lieber weiter.

**„Habt ihr eine Ahnung was für Arbeit da eigentlich auf mich zu kommt?“**

Recht geknickt wurde wieder einstimmig genickt. Eine deutlich sichtbare Wutader kam zum Vorschein und Lambo hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen. Das konnte nicht gut ausgehen, nie im Leben. Auch Hayato und Takeshi machten im Geiste schon mal ihr Testament, denn es gab eine große Chance das sie Heute nicht überleben und es wären nicht mal irgendwelche Feinde die sie ins Grab bringen.  
Selbst dein Sonnenwächter fing an zu beten. Und DAS sollte schon etwas heißen. Nur sein Wolken- und Nebelwächter wirkten entspannt, doch der Schein trügt. Sie wussten ganz genau das sie am schlimmsten dran waren.

**„Hayato und Takeshi, ihr werdet den verdammten Saustall drinnen aufräumen und euch bei dem Personal entschuldigen. Lambo, du wirst dich mit Ryohei auf den Weg machen und neue Möbel kaufen.“**

Sofort waren die ersten vier verschwunden. Demnach blieben nur noch Hibari, Mukuro, Reborn und er selbst. Chrome war Gott sei dank mit Kyoko und Haru unterwegs.

Unauffällig versuchten die beiden Schuldigen sich aus dem Staub zu machen: Hibari indem er einfach langsam aufstand und Mukuro durch eine seine Illusionen. Doch schnell wurde der Versuch unterbrochen, denn wenn Tsuna etwas von Reborn gelernt hat, dann das man seine Strafen gefälligst auch in Kauf nimmt.

**„Ihr zwei. Ihr werdet Reborn und mich in einen unserer Trainingsräume begleiten und dort als Tag-Team mit uns trainieren.“**

Unbeweglich starrten die beiden Wächter ihren Himmel voller Horror an. Einer allein war ja schon schlimm genug. Aber beide gleichzeitig? Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihnen schlecht und das finstere Kichern des Hitman machte es nicht besser.

Vollkommen apathisch begannen sie ihre Köpfe zu schütteln, doch es half alles nichts. Im Handumdrehen stand Reborn neben seinem Schützling und gemeinsam entführten sie die beiden `Rivalen´ zu den Trainingsräumen. Alle anderen Wächter die sich dann wieder im Anwesen eingefunden hatten schüttelten sich und wurden blass.

Die Lektion? Erzürne NIEMALS Vongola Decimo, wenn er allen Papierkram erledigt hat und seinen freien Tag genießen will.

Es dauerte einige Stunden bis die Schreie aufgehört haben und ein strahlender Tsunayoshi gefolgt von einem sehr zufrieden wirkendem Reborn in den wieder eingerichteten Speisesaal traten. Statt aber noch mal auf die vorherige Zerstörung zurück zu kommen sagte Tsuna seinem Sonnenwächter lediglich das er doch bitte mal nach den anderen beiden sehen solle. Wortlos schlich dieser an ihm vorbei und rannte praktisch schon in den Flur.

Hayato und die anderen schauten erschrocken dabei zu wie das Lehrer/Schüler Gespann entspannt miteinander witzelte und sich etwas zu essen nahm um sich gleich danach mit an den Tisch zu setzten. Fragend guckte Tsuna seine Elemente an und fragte einfach ganz nett lächelnd nach.

„Ist irgendwas?“

Sofort bekam er viele verschiedene Verneinungen zu hören und zuckte einfach mit den Schultern. Wenn sie nichts zu sagen hatten , war es eben so. War ja nicht sein Problem.

Nach diesem Tag waren sich alle im Anwesen einig. Ihr netter, fürsorglicher und sanfter Boss hat viel zu viel Zeit mit diesem Dämon von Tutor verbracht und in den schlimmsten Aspekten abgefärbt. Anders konnten und WOLLTEN sie sich die sadistischen Veranlagungen ihres Himmels erklären.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Am Abend des selben Tages stand der Junge Boss unter der Dusche und dachte noch einmal über den...... Sparringkampf gegen seine Wächter nach. Ehrlich gesagt hatte nicht erwartet das Reborn einfach so mitzieht. Schließlich sprach er aus Erfahrung das sich dieser zu absolut nichts zwingen lies. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur daran das er schon länger keinen anständigen Kampf mehr hatte....

Was auch immer der Grund für sein Zustimmen und damit seine Teilnahme war, es war ein Bild für die Götter. Vielleicht klingt er gleich schnulzig ohne gleichen aber.... Das fast schon kranke Entzücken des Vampirs als er einen besonders gut platzierten Chaos-Schuss feuerte hatte ihm fast den Atem geraubt. Dazu noch das sadistische Grinsen das seine Fangzähne perfekt zur Schau stellte.... Zum dahin schmachten.

Wieder fragte der 26-jährige sich wie es sich anfühlen würde wenn der ältere eben diese Zähne in sein Handgelenk oder vielleicht sogar in seinen Hals schlug. Würde es weh tun? Wäre es nichts als purer Schmerz? Oder wäre Reborn ungewohnt sanft? Wäre es Lust und Euphorie, so wie es die ganzen Liebesromane beschrieben?

Fragen über über Fragen und einfach keine Antworten.

Aber weil er jetzt einmal mit diesem Gedankengang angefangen hatte, lies er sich nicht mehr abschütteln. In seinen Gedanken konnte er sich genau vorstellen wie der Ex-Arcobaleno ihn an eine Wand drückte und sich dicht an ihn drängte. Das nächste das er mitbekam waren weiche Lippen auf seinem Hals und wie sie die Haut dort sachte küssten und spielerisch liebkosten. 

Sein geliebter Hut würde irgendwo auf einem Regal oder ähnlichem liegen, genauso wie sein Jakett.  
Tsunas Hemd wäre bereits bis zur Hälfte aufgeknöpft damit der ältere auch mehr als genug Spielraum hatte. Sein Keuchen würde ihn schon ein bisschen überraschen, während es den anderen einfach nur amüsieren würde. Das folgende, heisere auflachen würde ihm auch noch die Röte ins Gesicht treiben. 

In der Dusche spürte Tsuna was diese Träumerei mit ihm machte und er würde sich auch zu gerne dafür schämen, wenn ihm die Zeit als Don der wohl größten Mafiafamilie so was wie Scham nicht ausgetrieben hätte. Das immer noch heiße Wasser prasselte auf seinen Rücken als er erneut in Gedanken versank.

Durch die körperliche Nähe konnte Tsuna Reborn´s einzigartigen Geruch wahrnehmen. Eine wundervolle Mischung aus Schießpulver, Espresso und etwas Eisen. Als nächstes strichen große und warme Hände über seine Seiten, während sich die Nase des größeren in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub und tief Luft holte. Ungewohnt wie diese Nähe und Wärme waren bekam Tsuna eine Gänsehaut und erschauderte, was dem anderen noch mals ein tiefes kurzes lachen entlockte.

Die Hände wanderten weiter nach oben, schoben das Hemd von den Schultern, nur damit eine von ihnen in sein dichtes Haar greifen kann um seinen Kopf ruckartig nach hinten zu ziehen. Ein kurzer Aufschrei von ihm hatte ein wohliges Grummeln von Reborn zur Folge. Wie besessen atakirten ihn erneut diese verführerischen Lippen, wanderten wie auch immer es ihnen beliebt, küssten, knabberten und trieben ihn in den Wahnsinn.

Zurück in der Realität hatten sich Tsunas Hände auch auf Wanderschaft begeben. Sie strichen seinen Oberkörper hinunter bis zu seiner Mitte und umfassten dort sein mittlerweile sehr erregtes Glied. Langsam fing er an es zu pumpen und spann seine kleine Fantasie noch ein Stückchen weiter.

Mittlerweile hatte Reborn ein Bein zwischen seine eigenen gedrückt und rieb es fast schon spielerisch gegen sein Erektion, was ihn zum Stöhnen brachte. Instinktiv krallte er sich an das weiße Hemd seines Partners und drehte seinen Kopf von ganz allein noch ein Stück mehr zur Seite. Stellte damit seinen schönen , schlanken Hals zur Schau und blickte aus Lust verschleierten Augen auf den durstigen Vampir. Dieser lies aber nicht lange bitten und leckte einmal von der Halsbeuge bis hoch zum Ohrläppchen, nur um kurz an diesem zu knabbern. Dann küsste er sich den Hals wieder hinab, schaute seinem Schützling mit gelb leuchtenden Augen tief in dessen Braunen und sank dann seine Fangzähne tief in dessen Hals.

Im selben Moment in dem sein Traum-Reborn zu biss, ergoss er sich in der Dusche und keuchte erschöpft. Danach wusch er sich noch mal kurz und stieg dann endlich aus der Duschkabine um sich abzutrocknen und anzuziehen.

Mit bequemen Schlafklamotten am Leib legte er sich in sein komfortables Bett und machte müde die Augen zu. Binnen von Minuten war er ins Land der Träume entglitten .

Was der arme Decimo aber nicht ahnen konnte ist, das jemand ihn ganz genau beobachtet hatte und nun mit einem finsteren, breiten Grinsen aus dem Zimmer verschwand. Das letzte was der junge Don gesehen hätte, waren leuchtend gelbe Augen, so gelb wie die Farbe der Sonne.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Nach dem ganzen Fiasko mit Checkerface war es kein Geheimnis mehr das die stärksten Sieben, die Arcobaleno, Vampire waren. Bei dem einen war es nur deutlich glaubhafter als bei mach anderem.

Bei Reborn und Viper war niemand, aber auch wirklich gar keiner überrascht. Bei Verde, Skull und Colonello waren die Gemüter etwas gespalten: einige sagten nein zu der Idee und andere fragten sich warum es ihnen nicht ehern aufgefallen ist. Die einzigen beiden die alle geplättet hatten waren Yuni und Fon. Weil niemand ihnen glauben wollte das sie, genau wie der Rest der Gruppe, Kreaturen der Nacht waren, demonstrierten sie es ganz einfach. Yuni schnappte sich kurzerhand Gamma und Fon war so frei sich von Hibari eine kleine Blutspende zu schnappen. Der Wolkenwächter war davon zwar alles andere als begeistert, konnte aber nichts dagegen unternehmen. Denn so schnell wie der Sturm Arcobaleno zugeschlagen hatte, hatte er auch wieder abgelassen.

Sagen wir es mal so:  
Sehr, sehr viele Leute wurden an diesem Tag sehr, sehr traumatisiert. Bei einigen von ihnen hatte sich das gesamte Weltbild verändert!

Tsuna und die anderen Arcobaleno fanden die Situation einfach nur lustig. Besonders Gamma´s knallrotes Gesicht als sein Himmel auch ihn wieder frei gelassen hatte.

Warum Tsuna von dem ganzen damals ziemlich unberührt blieb?  
Seit Reborn in sein Leben getreten ist war eh nicht mehr wie vorher. `Normal´ war nur noch relativ und alles abnormale und verrückte wurde zu seinem persönlichen neuen `Normal´. Warum sollten ihn dann ausgerechnet gottverfluchte Vampire noch vom Hocker hauen?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Schwarz-graue Augen beobachteten seine Beute ganz genau, verfolgten jede noch so kleine Bewegung des Jungen den er selbst zum perfekten Mafiaboss geformt hatte.

Seit dem vorherigen Abend hatte sich ein Hunger, ein fast schon unstillbares Verlangen in dem Auftragskiller ausgebreitet. Natürlich sind ihm die Blicke seines Schützlings aufgefallen und natürlich wusste er das er dem nicht nachgeben durfte. Nach der fantastischen Show von gestern allerdings?

Nach der Darbietung würde er den jungen Don am liebsten auffressen. In beiden möglichen Bedeutungen. Denn ja, auch der sonst so kühle und gefürchtete Reborn konnte dem Charme von Sawada Tsunayoshi nicht widerstehen. Klar war der Anfang schwer, selbstverständlich hab es viele Hindernisse zu überwinden. Doch jedes mal wenn Tsuna seine eh schon hohen Anforderungen auch noch übertraf, hätte er nicht stolzer sein können.

Er war zu der Familie geworden die er als der Beste nie hatte, ist zu mehr als nur einem Zu Hause geworden. Er war der Himmel in dem auch Reborn mit aller Macht strahlen konnte, gab ihm und auch den anderen einen Platzt ganz sie selbst zu sein, ohne jeglichen Zwang. Er legte ihnen keine Ketten an, lies ihnen die Wahl. Und sie könnten nicht dankbarer sein. Sie waren sich alle einig das sie diesen Jungen beschützen würden, egal was auf ihn auch zu kommen mag.

Das war wohl auch der Punkt an dem Reborn seine Ansicht zu den Jungen änderte. Er kannte ihn nun schon über Zehn Jahre lang, hatte viele Höhen und sogar noch mehr Tiefen mit dem Brünetten durchlebt, trainierte ihn, unterrichtete ihn und war immer da. Die gesamte Zeit waren sie beieinander, lebten unter einem Dach, schliefen in einem Zimmer. Da war es absehbar das sich etwas veränderte.

Leider hatte Reborn sehr früh gelernt seinen Killer Instinkten mehr zu vertrauen als seinen vampirischen, denn während die einem ihm oft genug das Leben gerettet haben, machten die anderen ihm nichts als Schwierigkeiten. Das Verlangen nach Blut war eine solche Schwierigkeit.

Natürlich hatte sich Verde schnell an eine Lösung für eben dieses Problem gebracht, aber Gut Ding will weile haben.

Aber jetzt wollte der Sonnen Arcobaleno. Und er wollte ALLES.

Lautes Klirren unterbrach ihn in seinem kleinen Traum und er schaute sich um, nur um kurz danach kurz zu lachen.

An einem anderem Tisch saßen Tsuna und seine Wächter, doch der junge Don war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt während eine Bedienstete sich immer wieder zu tiefst entschuldigte und Lambo bereits reiß aus genommen hatte. Gleich im nächsten Moment rannte Hayato los um den 15-jährigen zu fangen und zum sauber machen zu verdonnern. Dabei blieb das Opfer einfach nur seufzend sitzen. War ja nicht das erste mal das sein Blitzwächter nichts als Unsinn machte.

10 Minuten dauerte es bis der Bengel gefangen und auch bestraft wurde. 10 lange Minuten in denen der Italiener jedem noch so kleinen Tropfen nachsah, der über die zarte Haut des anderen lief.  
Abwesend leckte er sich über die Lippen und sah nicht mal das sein Objekt der Begierde genau das gesehen hatte und nun etwas Rot um die Nase wurde.

`Zeit etwas mit ihm zu spielen´ dachte sich der schwarzhaarige.

Graziös wie eine Raubkatze stand Reborn auf und lief schnurstracks auf den jungen Don zu, blieb hinter diesem stehen und wartete bis er den Kopf in den Nacken legte um ihn anzusehen. Große braune Augen blinzelten ihn unschuldig und fragten ihn ganz ohne Worte was er denn vor hatte. Daraufhin grinste er einfach nur.

„Komm schon Nichtsnutz. Geh dich umziehen bevor du noch krank wirst. Ein Mafiaboss wird nicht durch so eine Lappalie krank“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten zog den Jüngeren vom Stuhl und aus dem Saal, bis zu den Treppen und darüber hinaus. Er zog in bis zu seinem Zimmer, wo er ihn hinein schubste und in Richtung Bad schob.

„Du kriegst keine trockenen Klamotten ehe du das nicht abgeduscht hast.“ sagte er ohne Aufforderung. Ergeben seufzte den Junge nur und gab ein leicht amüsiertes „Ok, Ok.“ von sich.

Während der Decimo also noch mals duschen ging überlebte Reborn wie er das ganze angehen sollte. Er war zwar einen der schlimmsten Sadisten den die Welt je gesehen hat, dennoch wollte dem anderen nicht wirklich unnötig weh tun. Dafür war er ihm zu wichtig. Außerdem war er ein verdammter Gentleman! 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Tsuna war sich nicht ganz sicher wie die Situation so außer Kontrolle geraten konnte.

Im einen Moment saß er mit frischen Sachen auf dem Bett und im nächsten trat Colonello die Tür ein, sagte was von „Wenn du es nicht machst, mach ich es eben!“, schnappte sich den verwirrten Jungen und stapfte wieder raus. Sie waren nicht mal über die Türschwelle getreten als sie wieder zurück gezogen wurden. Gelb funkelnde Augen blitzen böse auf und versprachen eine Strafe schlimmer als der Tod. Den jüngeren Vampir schien das allerdings weniger zu stören.  
Ein stummer Kampf brach zwischen den beiden Männern aus und Tsuna hatte absolut keinen Plan was hier eigentlich vor sich ging. Seine braunen Augen schauten abwechselnd zu seinem Tutor und dann zu dem Blonden, versuchte irgendwas an ihrer Körpersprache zu erkennen, doch er sah nichts. Zumindest nichts was ihm jetzt helfen würde.

Dann spürte er wie die Hände des blauäugigen Ex-Arcobaleno sich kurz festigten, nur um sich nach einem tiefen Knurren des älteren sofort wieder zu lockern. Gleich danach lösten sie sich vollständig und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich aus dem Schoß des ehemaligen COMSUBIN-Mitglieds zu erheben und einige Schritte zurück zu gehen.

„Du wirst deinen Arsch sofort wieder hier raus bewegen Colonello. Falls nicht, werde ICH deinen Arsch hier raus bewegen und bei den Krankenschwestern parken.“ drohte der schwarzhaarige kühl.

Zuerst wirkte Colonello eingeschüchtert, doch dann setzte er sich gerade hin und schaute seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen.

„Versuchs doch, hey!“

Knurrend trat Reborn den Blonden blitzschnell durch die Tür, setzte ihm sofort nach und setzte Tsuna beim vorbei gehen nur seinen geliebten Fedora auf die braunen Haare. Verwundert schaute der Junge den beiden nach und lauschte wie der Regen Arcobaleno immer wieder anfing zu schreien. Es krachte und knallte, es polterte und schepperte. Mehrere Schüsse waren zu hören und auch das Knurren lies nicht nach. Ganz im Gegenteil. Colonello musste irgendwas gesagt haben was seinem Freund nicht gefiel, denn es mutierte schon sehr bald zu einem tiefen, bösen Grollen.

Wüsste er es nicht besser könnte Tsuna fast glauben das sich gerade zwei Wölfe an die Kehle sprangen und nicht zwei ausgewachsene und sehr gefährliche Vampire. Verdutzt griff er sich den schwarzen Hut und begutachtete ihn. Er sah aus wie immer und roch nach dem Shampoo das Reborn immer benutzte. Kichernd setze er ihn sich wieder auf und folgte dem Pfad der Zerstörung.  
Reborn würde den Schreibkram dafür schon selber machen...... Oder es auf den Blonden Ex-Soldaten abwälzen, was wahrscheinlicher ist.

Das ihm das Knurren seines Beraters einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hat und sein Herz höher schlagen lies behielt er einfach mal für sich....

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Nach dem kleinen Gerangel saßen alle wieder im Speisesaal, zwei von den Anwesenden etwas mitgenommen aber ansonsten in Ordnung. Alle anderen waren derweil etwas erstaunt, schließlich sah man den dunkelhaarigen Hitman so gut wie nie ohne seinen geliebten Fedora. Und genau den hatte immer noch Tsuna auf.

Hayato und Takeshi saßen am nächsten an den beiden Streithähnen und hätten alles dafür gegeben mit irgendjemanden, wirklich JEDEM, die Plätze zu tauschen. Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war einfach nicht zum aushalten. Unbewusst lockerte der Regenwächter seine Krawatte und schluckte. Hier würde noch irgendwas passieren, etwas großes. Lediglich die gute Laune ihres Bosses lies sie etwas anderes glauben. Sollte es tatsächlich etwas ernsteres werden würde seine Intuition ihn doch davor warnen.....oder?

Schmollend trank Colonello langsam seinen Orangensaft und warf seinem Kollegen die ganze Zeit über böse Blicke zu. Was konnte er denn dafür das er einfach zu lange braucht? Sie konnten sich dieses Schmierentheater einfach nicht mehr mitansehen und haben entschieden den beiden ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen...... Nur hatte sich keiner getraut auch tatsächlich was zu machen, also machte der Blonde halt den ersten Schritt! Was ihm, wie man ja gesehen hat, absolut nicht gut getan hat.

Reborn war währenddessen jetzt sehr schlecht gelaunt. Schlecht gelaunt und auch noch durstig. Er hatte sich schon einen fast perfekten Plan zurecht gelegt, alles hätte reibungslos ablaufen können!  
Wenn Colonello sich nicht eingemischt hätte. Selbst jetzt verspürte er noch den Drang seinem Freund ein paar Kugeln in den Körper zu jagen. Geschlagen seufzte er unhörbar auf und fand sich mit dem Gedanken ab das er sich wohl doch eine Mahlzeit suchen musste. Ungewohnt laut erhob er sich also, schnappte sich im vorbeigehen seinen Fedora vom Braunschopf und ignorierte dessen Frage wo er denn hin wolle ganz und gar. Eingeschnappt stapfte er also von dannen, aber natürlich nicht ohne dem anderen Ex-Arcobaleno noch mal seine glühenden Augen und seine Fangzähne zu zeigen. Eine Warnung und eine Einschüchterung. Obwohl es bei diesem Hohlkopf wahrscheinlich eh nichts bringen wird.

Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

Colonello versank derweil in seinem Stuhl.  
Er mag ja ein Idiot sein, ohne Frage sogar, doch auch er erkannte eine Drohung wenn sie ihm genau ins Gesicht geschmissen wurde. Vielleicht hätte er doch die Fingen davon lassen sollen... Nunja, jetzt war es es zu spät. Vorsichtig lugte er zu dem jungen Don und hätte seinen Kopf am liebsten hart auf die Tischplatte geknallt. Die braunen Augen des Jungen schauten immer noch auf die Tür durch die Reborn verschwunden war und sie wirkten irgendwie.....traurig. So als hätte er sich irgendwas erhofft und es am Ende nicht bekommen. 

Schlimmer wurde es nur noch als sie seine blauen fanden, einen leichten orangenen Schimmer annahmen und Tsuna ihn zuckersüß anlächelte. Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und seine Wunden von vorher taten auch noch weh. Er brauchte einen Ausweg, jetzt sofort, oder der Vongola Himmel würde ihn als nächstes windelweich prügeln und auch noch Spaß dabei haben. Oder aber er würde einfach nur seinen Frust abbauen....... Im Endeffekt ja auch egal, beides würde mit Colonello auf der Intensivstation enden.

Bevor er jedoch aufspringen und weglaufen konnte viel eine zierliche aber trotzdem schwere Hand auf seine Schulter hinab. Hilfesuchend schaute er sich um, doch die anderen Gäste schauten entweder weg oder waren bereits auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Tür. Zitternd sah er auf und fing an zu Wimmern.

Es konnte nicht mehr schlimmer kommen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Mittlerweile waren mehrere Wochen vergangen und sowohl Reborn als auch Tsuna hatten die Nase voll. Immer, wirklich jedes EINZELNE mal, wenn sie die perfekte Gelegenheit gehabt hätten funkten ihnen irgendjemand dazwischen. 

Mal waren es die Wächter, die sich jetzt schon fast nicht mehr in das Anwesen trauten, und mal waren es die anderen Vampire. Skull kann von Glück sagen das er seine verdammten Gliedmaßen behalten durfte.

Sie waren frustriert, verärgert und hatten es dringend nötig...... Tsuna konnte die dunkle Aura, das aggressive Verhalten und die fast schon animalischen Geräusche einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Außerdem wollte er immer noch eine Antwort auf seine verfluchte Frage! Die konnte er aber nicht bekommen wenn jedes mal jemand anders reingrätschte und Reborn somit gezwungen war seinen Durst woanders zu stillen.

Reborn, welcher mittlerweile bereit war den nächstbesten umzubringen der auch nur ansatzweise in seine Nähe kam, wollte einfach nur fünf Minuten für sich. Nach dem blonden Ex-Soldaten hatten auch die anderen Arcobaleno angefangen sich einzumischen und das ging ihm tierisch auf den Sack.  
Dazu hatte er schon wieder Durst, wusste allerdings das er in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht auf seinen Schützling zu gehen konnte. Seine sonst so stählerne Selbstbeherrschung und Kontrolle sind nicht mal zur Hälfte vorhanden und er wollte es nicht riskieren dem Jungen unnötig weh zu tun oder u ein ungewolltes Trauma erzeugen.

Genau als er also wieder mal verschwinden wollte um sich irgendeinen armen Tropf zum trinken zu suchen öffnete sich eine Tür. Unbewusst hatten ihn seine Beine anscheinend zu seinem Vorgesetzten getragen. Tsuna sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, bemerkte dann aber seine Anspannung und schaute leicht geknickt zur Seite. Irgendetwas brannte dem Jungen auf der Seele, das wusste Reborn, nur hatte er noch nicht herausfinden können was es ist. Er wollt gerade nachfragen, hatte gerade Luft dafür geholt, als sie eine allzu bekannte Lache hörten. „Kufufu~ Wen haben wir denn hier?“

Stille.  
Dann zersprang das Glas von dem nächsten Fenster und Mukuro befand sich im freien Fall. An Tsunas Stirn pulsierte eine Wutader, so sauer war er. Reborn wollte ihn gerade etwas fragen, etwas WICHTIGES wenn er seiner Intuition vertrauen schenkt, und Mukuro musste unbedingt dazwischen kommen! Es reicht, er hatte die Schnauze voll von diesem Theater!  
Er stand schon mit einem Fuß auf dem Fenstersims um seinem Nebelwächter hinterher zu springen um ihm einen vollkommen neues Höllenpfad offenzulegen, als sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte legten und ihn langsam zurück zogen. Doch er wehrte sich, wollte endlich Gerechtigkeit für diesen verdammten Unfug! Doch die Arme ließen nicht locker und zogen ihn entschlossen einfach weiter, bis er schlussendlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. 

Toll, jetzt war es noch geknickter als vorher.  
Seufzend lies er Kopf und Schultern hängen und schmollte einfach vor sich hin. Dabei hat er total vergessen das ihn immer noch ein ganz bestimmter Auftragskiller im Arm hatte. Dieser fand das ganze Szenario ziemlich lustig und hätte sehr gerne eine Kamera laufen lassen, denn das war absolut Film reif. Nicht nur Tsunas Tritt sondern auch Mukuros Gesichtsausdruck als er durch das Fenster flog. Als der kleinere sich ergeben fallen lies schaute er einfach nur auf das fluffige braune Haar und begann zu denken.

`Das ist kein Zufall mehr. Und diese Enttäuschung die von Tsuna ausgeht...´

Neugierig ob seine Vermutung stimmen könnte lehnte er sich leicht nach vorne bis seine Lippen am Ohr des Jungen lagen und hauchte ganz zart ein „Netter Tritt Dame-Tsuna.“ hinein.  
Die Reaktion die darauf folgte zauberte ihm ein breites und finsteres Grinsen ins Gesicht.  
Zuerst erschrak sich der arme Kerl und quietschte wie damals in der Mittelschule nur um gleich danach von Kopf bis Fuß zu erschaudern. Beschämt zog er die Schultern hoch und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Hmmm.“

Na wenn das mal nicht interessant ist.  
Immer noch grinsend legte Reborn nun sein Kinn auf Tsunas Schulter ab und stichelte einfach munter weiter. Er wollte sehen wie weit er gehen kann bevor einen von ihnen durchdreht. Er wollte wissen wie weit der junge Don ihn gehen lassen würde.

„Geht es dir gut, Tsu~na~?“

Ein erneutes zittern und ein minimales Wimmern waren seine Antwort. Seine Arme schlangen sich noch ein bisschen fester um die schmale Hüfte und zogen den anderen ein wenig fester an seinen Oberkörper. Mittlerweile könnte der Brünette jeder Tomate Konkurrenz machen, so rot war er geworden. Er wusste schon lange das Reborns Stimme DINGE mit ihm machte, aber das war jetzt einfach nur gemein und durchaus übertrieben! Völlig mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt merkte er gar nicht wie sich die dunklen Augen des älteren plötzlich auf seinen Hals fokussierten. Wie in Trance starrte der Vampir auf die Halsschlagader des braunhaarigen, neigte seinen Kopf fast schon unwillig und lies nur seine Nasenspitze vorsichtig über die zarte Haut gleiten. Dabei sog er den verführerisch süßen Duft des anderen ein. Eine Mischung aus feinster Schokolade, Schweiß und etwas das Reborn nur allzu gern als Verlangen abtun würde.

Derweil wurde Tsuna ganz still,wurde noch eine Nuance Roter und drehte seinen Kopf unbewusst zur Seite. Darauf entwich Reborn ein weiteres animalisches Grummeln. Es klang aber nicht bedrohlich oder abschreckend. Nein, nein. Es klang wohlig, zufrieden. 

Beiden schwirrte nur ein Gedanke im Kopf umher: `Das war der perfekte Moment.´

Weiche Lippen legten sich auf die dargebotene Haut, gaben ihr eins, zwei kaum spürbare Küsse und Tsuna konnte ein kurzes auf keuchen nicht unterdrücken. Auf die ersten zwei folgten noch weitere, einer fester als der andere und Tsuna wusste nicht wohin mit sich oder seinen Händen. Plötzlich wurde er herum gedreht und gegen die nächste Wand gedrückt. 

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er sich von dem Schock erholt hatte und wieder aufsah, doch was er erblickte ließ seinen Atem stocken. In Reborns leicht geöffneten Mund waren seine spitzen und messerscharfen Reißzähne zu erkennen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in tiefen Atemzügen. Doch was ihm Lava durch die Adern schießen ließ waren seine Augen, sein Blick.  
Es war der Blick eines Jägers auf Beutezug, kurz bevor er sich seine Beute schnappte und verschlang.

Die Stimmung war angespannt, durchzogen von so vielen verschiedenen Aspekten das ihm die Knie schlackerten. Es wurde auch nicht besser als der größere sich erneut zu ihm beugte und wieder kleine Küsse auf seinem Hals verteilte. Sie wanderten immer wieder auf und ab, mal fester und mal hauch zart. Immer wieder keuchte er auf und konnte sich auch das ein oder andere recht erregte Stöhnen nicht verkneifen, egal wie leise sie auch gewesen sein mögen. Dann spürte er zwei kleine Spitzen auf seiner Haut die kaum spürbar hinauf und wieder hinab kratzten. Eine Mischung aus Angst und fast schon perverser Vorfreude machte sich in ihm breit, als sich eine Hand in sein Haar grub und so seinen Kopf sanft aber sehr bestimmt zur Seite Zog. Ohne jede Gegenwehr lies er es geschehen, legte seine eigenen Hände auf die breiten Schultern seines Gegenübers, spürte schon dessen Atem-

Nur im nächsten Moment von einer Explosion und Schüssen unterbrochen zu werden.  
Verzweifelt krallten sich seine Hände in das schwarze Jackett und einen Augenblick hielt Reborn auch inne, doch als Lambo und Hayato um die Ecke kamen und sie erspähten wurden sie kreidebleich und legten eine Vollbremsung hin. Leider gelang das nicht so ganz da sie schon zu nahe dran waren, also musste Reborn ihnen ausweichen indem er ein paar Schritte nach hinten ging.

Während es die beiden Wächter auf die Bretter schickte schaute Tsuna den anderen nur flehend an. `Bitte nicht schon wieder. Bitte geh nicht´ Doch der Vampir konnte dieser Bitte nicht folge leisten, zu groß war die Gefahr das er sich nicht beherrschen könnte. Vor allem jetzt wo er fast einen kleinen Vorgeschmack gehabt hätte. Braun bohrte sich in leuchtendes Gelb. 

Mit zittrigen Fingern zog er sich seinen Fedora tiefer ins Gesicht, murmelte irgendwas und flüchtete dann aus dem selben Fenster aus dem Mukuro geflogen ist. Enttäuscht und mehr als nur leicht angesäuert wandte sich der Decimo an seine zwei Wächter, welche sich nicht mal die Mühe machten aufzustehen.

„Ich hoffe das ihr einen verdammt guten Grund hier zu sein. Sonst gnade euch Gott!“ drohte er mit ruhiger und festen Stimme. Lambo und Hayato zitterten wie Espenlaub. Wenn ihr Boss wütend angsteinflößend war, dann war er so ruhig absolut furchterregend. Was aber noch schlimmer war: Sie hatten eigentlich gar keinen Grund. Nicht mal den geringsten. Sie hatten nur wieder eine ihrer Auseinandersetzungen und jagten sich durch das gesamte Gebäude bis sie schließlich genau hier landeten, wo sich anscheinend etwas angebahnt hatte. 

Starr vor Angst saßen sie also vor ihrem Himmel, schauten resolut auf den Boden und begannen sehr zögerlich den Kopf zu schütteln. Lügen brachte hier jetzt eh nichts. Ganz klein begann eine orangene Flamme auf der Stirn des jungen Dons zu flackern und mit jeder Sekunde wurde sie größer. Dazu zog Tsuna sich seine Handschuhe über, die er wo auch immer versteckt hatte und ging entspannt auf die beiden jungen Männer zu.

Er war nicht allzu grausam, also gab er ihnen ein kleines Gnadenbrot. „Ich gebe euch einen Zehn Sekunden Vorsprung, also lauft lieber so schnell ihr könnt.“

Sein liebliches Lächeln versteckte lediglich die Mordlust die wie eine schwarze Aura um seinen Körper tanzte. Beide Wächter sprangen auf der Stelle auf und rannten um ihr Leben. Wenn ihr Himmel sie zu fassen kriegt würde er Dinge mit ihnen anstellen die nicht mal Kyoya überstehen würde. Schließlich hatte er jahrelang unter dem größten Sadisten der modernen Welt gelernt, da musste ja was abgefärbt haben.

Den restlichen Tag und auch Abend waren nur noch schmerzerfüllten Schreie zu hören. Bereits nach den ersten zwei Stunden wusste man nicht mehr welcher wem gehörte und sogar die Varia machten einen großen Bogen um das Vongola Anwesen nachdem sie gesehen haben was der Don mit fremden Knochen machen konnte. Es war weit und breit bekannt das Vongola Decimo kein Mensch der Gewalt ist, sollte aber eine besondere Grenze überschritten werden ist er genauso bösartig wie all die anderen Dons vor ihm, wenn nicht sogar noch schlimmer.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An diesem Abend kam Reborn nicht mehr zurück und Tsuna hätte heulen können.....

_ TBC _


	2. Chapter 2

In den nächsten Tagen veränderte sich nichts und Reborn blieb verschwunden. Wenn Tsuna eines über den sadistischen Killer gelernt hat dann das man ihn nicht finden wird wenn er nicht gefunden werden will. Man kann Berge versetzten oder Wälder abholzen, sofern er nicht will das du ihn findest wirst auf ewig im dunkeln suchen. Und genau DAS trieb den jungen Vongola die Wand hinauf.

Ihr kleiner Moment im Flur hatte ihm gezeigt das da etwas war. Das er sich vielleicht doch nicht hoffnungslos fühlen musste. Doch jetzt, ohne Reborn an seiner Seite um ihn zu leiten und zu unterstützen, zweifelte er wieder daran. Warum sonst sollte der Vampir ihn meiden, wenn nicht aus dem einfachen Grund das er es bereute? Dieser Gedanke zog den jungen Mann mehr runter als ihm lieb ist. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück und unterdrückte das Verlangen einfach wie ein kleiner junge zu weinen, schließlich hatte ihn Reborn besser erzogen als das.

Mit jeder weiteren Stunde die verging wurde ihm bewusst das sein geliebter Berater auch diese Nacht nicht heimkehren würde. Erst als die Uhr in seinem Büro Mitternacht schlug gab er erneut auf und ging geschlagen zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Kaum als die Tür hinter ihm leise ins Schloss gefallen war konnte er nicht mehr. Seine Verzweiflung das Reborn nun gar nicht mehr zurück kommen könnte und der Schmerz über diese offensichtliche Abweisung fraßen ihn von innen auf. Und Mafiaboss hin oder her: irgendwo war er immer noch ein kleiner Junge der sich von der ganzen Welt unverstanden und gequält fühlt. Und die einzige Person die ihm in diesen Momenten beistand ging ihm aus dem Weg... Tränen schlichen sich seine Wangen hinab, bis sie sich zu kleinen Flüssen entwickelt hatten. Wimmernd vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen und gab sich selbst diesen einen kleinen Moment. Diesen einen Moment der Schwäche ganz für sich allein, weit weg von seinen Elementen und leider auch weit weg von Reborn. Dachte er zumindest....

Ungeahnt und von seinen eigenen Gefühlen abgelenkt sah er die dunkle Gestalt nicht die sich auf einem Ast des großen Baumes direkt vor dem Fenster befand. Sie saß einfach dort, rührte sich nicht.

Reborn wusste das erste mal in seinem Leben nicht was er tun sollte.  
Theoretisch wusste er natürlich das dass so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Gerade sah er es sogar direkt vor sich. Es verletzte sie beide, wobei es bei Tsuna deutlich schlimmer war als bei ihm selbst. Den brünetten so zerbrechlich, so mittlerweile ungewohnt schwach zu sehen, brachte seine Instinkte in Aufruhr. Sein Kopf sagte ihm das er so weit weg wie möglich bleiben sollte, doch sein verdorbenes Herz wollte mehr. Aus dem Augenwickel sah er wie Tsuna sich an der Tür runter rutschen lies, die Beine anzog und so leise wie es irgendwie geht in seine Knie weinte. Was ihm aber einen tiefen Stich verpasste war das leise Wimmern seines Namen. „Komm doch nach Hause Reborn.“

Eine Entscheidung musste her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der nächste Morgen kam für den Decimo viel zu früh. Er fühlte sich so verdammt gerädert das ihm alles und jeder einfach nur auf den Wecker ging. Nicht mal Hayato sagte etwas. Er kam, legte einige Dokumente auf den Tisch und ging wieder. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Alle seine Wächter wussten das etwas passiert war, doch weder Hayato noch Lambo wagten es auch nur das kleinste Wörtchen verlauten zu lassen. Zu tief saß noch der Horror dieses Tages. Sogar Ryohei war von der Brutalität die sein Boss an dem Tag gezeigt hatte überrascht. Es war ein..... grausames Bild. Nur Kyoya oder Mukuro hätten es noch `besser´ machen können. Oder natürlich Satan höchstpersönlich.

Ihr Himmel sehnte sich nach etwas, nein, nach jemanden. Doch dieser Jemand wollte sich nicht fangen lassen. Trotzdem gaben sie nicht auf: Kyoya hatte seine Leute überall genau wie es sich Mukuro und Chrome zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten mit ihren Illusionen Besserung zu schaffen. Aber nichts wollte funktionieren.

Tsuna wusste was seine Wächter taten, konnte es aber nicht als die Geste annehmen als die es gedacht war. Noch wollte er die Hoffnung nicht ganz aufgeben, denn seine Intuition summte in seinem Hinterkopf, wies auf etwas wichtiges hin. Und ihm war klar das sich etwa verändern wird.  
Ob gut oder schlecht wusste er zwar noch nicht aber er war sich sicher es würde etwas grundlegendes erschüttern.

Entschlossen sah er auf, schaute in die erschrockenen Gesichter seiner vertrauten Elemente und fasste einen Entschluss. Wann immer Reborn wieder auftauchen sollte, er würde mit ihm ihm reden.  
Der größte Hitman der Welt hatte ihm vieles gezeigt und beigebracht während er ihm auch sehr viel ausgetrieben hatte. Etwas davon war seine Tendenz vor Konflikten wegzulaufen.

Auch er wusste: Eine Entscheidung musste her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine weitere Woche zog ins Land, weitere sieben Tage der Angespanntheit und Ungewissheit. Trotzdem hatte Tsuna noch nicht aufgegeben. Im Gegenteil sogar: immer wenn seine Wächter nicht in der Nähe waren hätte er schwören können eine Schlanke Figur mit einem sehr markanten Hut durch das Anwesen schleichen zu sehen. Mit jedem weiteren Mal stieg seine Hoffnung, machte aber nichts gegen die Enttäuschung das sich Reborn noch nicht ganz gezeigt hatte.

Was auch immer ihn davon abhielt musste wichtig sein oder zumindest etwas tiefer liegen. Vielleicht hatte er doch Zweifel? Vielleicht war das im Flur doch ein Fehler? Die Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich und ließen sich einfach nicht abschütteln.

Da kam dem jungen Don die perfekte Idee. Wenn sein Beraten stets herumschlich wenn kein anderer außer ihm da war..... würde er dafür sorgen das er so lange wie möglich alleine war.

Schnell durchsuchte er die Unterlagen die er in einer extra Schublade verstaut hatte. Jeder Wächter brauchte eine Aufgabe die sie für MINDESTENS eine Woche von dem Anwesen fernhalten. Also suchte er bis er für Takeshi und Chrome etwas hatte. Nichts allzu schweres aber auch nicht sonderlich leicht, also genau richtig. Ryohei würde er einfach für die Woche in den Urlaub schicken mit Hana. Sollte in der Zeit jemand ärztliche Hilfe brauchen gab es immer noch Shamal oder das Personal der Krankenstation. `Aber was mach ich mit Kyoya, Mukuro und Hayato?´  
Grübelnd schaute er sich alles noch mal an und legte auch alles gleich wieder weg. Entweder es war viel zu einfach oder gehörte nicht in die jeweiligen Aufgabenbereiche. `Komm schon Sawada, gib dir Mühe! Hier steht dein Herz auf dem Spiel!´

Auch zwei Stunden später war ihm nichts in den Sinn gekommen. Er war kurz davor aufzugeben, als ihm plötzlich ein Geistesblitz kam. Nächste Woche standen zwei verschiedene Treffen mit anderen Don's an. Es war perfekt! Zu dem einen würde er Hayato schicken, ihm Lambo aufs Auge drücken damit dieser noch was lernt und zu dem anderen würde er die übrigen beiden schicken. Klar ist das ne Katastrophe die nur darauf wartet zu passieren aber er war verzweifelt.

Damit war der Plan geschmiedet und bereit zum ausführen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Anfang der nächsten Woche rief der Decimo alle seine Wächter nacheinander zu sich und übergab ihnen ihre Aufträge. Jegliches aufmucken oder widerstreben wurde mit einem sanften Lächeln und seichter Mordlust bestraft. Dann wurde jeder mit einer letzten Drohung auf den Weg geschickt. „Jeder der vor Sonntag Abend wieder zurück ist wird bestraft.“ Ein einfacher Satz, mit einer äußerst komplizierten Bedeutung. Natürlich wollte sich Hayato aber nicht so schnell abschütteln lassen.

„Zehnter, mit allem Respekt, aber wer wird dir den Rücken freihalten wenn wir alle nicht da sind?!“  
Wie gerne würde der Brünette jetzt einen tiefen Seufzer raus lassen. Aber ein Mafiaboss seufzt nicht. `Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft derjenige der schon immer da war.´ sagte er in Gedanken. Sagte aber natürlich etwas anderes zu seinem Sturm. „Du vergisst anscheinend das wir äußerst kompetentes Personal haben Hayato.“ Ganz davon zu schweigen das eben dieses Personal, von den Dienstmädchen bis hin zu den Köchen von Reborn und Kyoya ausgewählt und auch ausgebildet wurden. Hier würde ihm nichts geschehen. „Aber!-“ Ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zierte die Lippen des jungen Vongola und Hayato musste schlucken. Zeit für einen taktischen Rückzug. „Natürlich Boss. Bitte verzeih meine Uneinsichtigkeit.“ Innerlich hoffte der Sturm das dass ausreichen würde, denn er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Abreibung der Vongola-Art..... Damit wurde er dann entlassen und auf den Weg geschickt.

Tsuna hoffte von ganzem Herzen das sein Plan funktioniert, ansonsten würde er schon ein bisschen dumm dastehen. Besonders sein Nebel- und Wolkenwächter würden ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, zumindest für einige Tage lang. Seufzend lehnte er sich zurück. `Zeit zum abwarten.´

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Reborn hatte sich das Treiben amüsiert mit angeschaut und musste zugeben das sein Schützling ziemlich scharfsinnig ist. Nicht das er da wirklich überrascht war. Natürlich würde es dem Jungen auffallen das er sich nur ohne Wächter versucht zu nähern. Das er aber zu solchen Mitteln greifen würde? Das hätte der Mafioso nicht gedacht. Schließlich war ein Himmel mit seinen Elementen am stärksten.... 

Summend lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und wartete beharrlich bis der silberhaarige im Auto saß und weggefahren war. Noch einmal lies er seinen Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Tsuna war diesmal definitiv allein. Seine Wächter hatten das Anwesen in den letzten drei Stunden alle verlassen und auch die Varia waren beschäftigt. So weit er wusste waren auch keine Besuche von anderen geplant. `Zeit ein paar Dinge klarzustellen.´

Mit diesem Gedanken schlenderte er in Richtung des großen Gebäudes, grüßte die Bediensteten und hielt immer weiter auf das Büro des Don's zu. In seinem Kopf drehten sich unterschiedliche Gedanken, wobei er immer an die Szene im Flur denken musste. Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen und auch seine Reißzähne lecken. Tsuna war damals das Bild purer Verführung gewesen. Es hatten nur noch wenige Millimeter gefehlt und er hätte endlich von dem Blut des jüngeren Kosten können. Aber man soll ja nicht über verschüttete Milch weinen...

Minuten kamen ihm wie Stunden vor und als er endlich vor der Tür stand kamen ihm erneut Zweifel. Er hatte Tsuna nicht aus den Augen gelassen, der Junge gehörte IHM verdammt, doch was er zum teil gesehen hatte machte ihm wieder und wieder klar das er nun mal etwas anderes war. Und jeden der sich in Geschichte ein bisschen auskennt weiß das eine Beziehung zwischen Vampir und Mensch noch nie gut ging. Erneut drängte sich das Bild des Brünetten in seinen Kopf und sein Rachen wurde trocken. Kein Wasser der Welt und auch nicht der beste Wein würden je seinen Durst löschen können. Eigentlich schwarz-graue Augen leuchteten ein schwaches Gelb und schmale Lippen formten sich zu einem breiten Grinsen. Es war an der Zeit herauszufinden wie das hier ausgehen würde.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stunden vergingen und Tsuna konnte sich einfach nicht konzentrieren. Die Wörter auf dem Papier verschwammen bereits, doch er wollte noch den restlichen Stapel schaffen! Alles nur damit er dann ein paar Tage Ruhe hatte.... Ohne zwei bestimmte Personen im Haus sollte auch nichts weiter zerstört werden, hoffte er zumindest. Dann fiel ihm auf das es ungewöhnlich still war, viel zu still. Auch ohne Hayato und die anderen war hier immer Bewegung, immer irgendwelche Geräusche im Hintergrund. Angespannt legte er das derzeitige Schriftstück zur Seite und sah zur Tür.

Seine Intuition klopfte schmerzend an seinen Hinterkopf, so als wolle sie ihm einen kleinen Denkzettel verpassen. Dann war auch da Ruhe....

Verdutzt und auch irgendwie erfreut legte er den Kopf ein wenig schief und verengte seine braunen Augen. Dann fiel ihm endlich die Präsenz auf der anderen Seite auf. Dieses besondere Gefühl von Gefahr und gleichzeitiger Geborgenheit gehörte nur zu einer Person. Überglücklich sprang er auf, vergaß dabei natürlich den Tisch der genau vor ihm stand und stolperte über seinen eigenen Füße. Zu seinem Pech reichte das natürlich noch nicht. Bei dem Versuch sich am Schreibtisch abzufangen rutschte er von dem Papier das dort lag ab und fiel dennoch scheppernd zu Boden. Was er wegen seines Sturzes nicht gesehen hat ist wie die Tür aufging genau als er gestolpert ist..... Als er aber ein leises Kichern vernahm schaute er auf. Genau vor ihm stand der Mann den er in den letzten Woche am meisten sehen wollte. Nur hielt dieser sich vor lauter Lachen den Bauch und schien auch ungewöhnliche Schwierigkeiten zu haben sich wieder zu beruhigen. Verwirrt versuchte Tsunayoshi den Grund dafür herauszufinden und sah an sich hinunter. 

Sein Anzug war sauber, keine einzige Falte im Hemd, und auch die Krawatte saß noch an Ort und Stelle. Seine Hose war jetzt zwar etwas staubig war aber ansonsten auch in Ordnung. Was könnte es also sonst sein? Schlussendlich schaute er auf seine Füße und hätte sich am liebsten seinen Blitzwächter geschnappt. Dieser kleine Wicht hatte ihn doch nicht tatsächlich mit dem ältesten Witz der Weltgeschichte reingelegt. Ein verdammter Klassiker: Lambo hatte ihm die Schnürsenkel beider Schuhe zusammengebunden auch wenn Tsuna keine Ahnung hatte wann genau er das hingekriegt hat. `Wahrscheinlich vorhin als er und I-Pin bei mir waren.´

Langsam stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht und er versuchte hastig die Schleife zu lösen. Doch durch seine eigene Scham wollten seine Finger nicht so funktionieren wie er es wollte. Wieder und wieder versuchte er es, doch bekam es einfach den scheiß Knoten nicht auf und wurde immer frustrierter. Noch schlimmer: er merkte wie seine Augen langsam anfingen zu stechen. `Na ganz toll. Jetzt fang ich auch noch an wegen so was unwichtigem zu heulen.´ dachte sich der arme Kerl. SO mit seinen Schuhen beschäftigt hatte er gar nicht bemerkt das sein Besucher endlich aufgehört hatte zu lachen und ihm einfach nur zusah. Natürlich spürte Reborn das da noch was anderes in dem anderen brodelte und entschied sich ein bisschen Mitleid zu haben. 

Auf leisen Sohlen ging er zu ihm hin, kniete sich genau neben ihn, schlug dessen Hände weg und machte sich selbst daran die störrischen Schnürsenkel wieder zu öffnen und dann wieder richtig zusammen zu binden. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und doch kam es ihnen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Tsuna konnte seinem Mentor einfach nicht in die Augen sehen. Erst wartete er so lange darauf das dieser nach Hause kam und dann verausgabt er sich auch noch in solch epischen Ausmaß. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt im Erdboden versunken, leider war aber kein Enma da um ihm diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen.

„Leider würde auch der Boden dir jetzt nicht mehr helfen Tsuna.“

Die einzige Antwort darauf waren äußerst fragwürdige und recht unmenschliche Geräusche die den Italiener erneut auflachen ließen.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Ex-Arcobaleno musste zugeben das dieser tollpatschige Junge vor seinen Augen genau der ist den er zu lieben gelernt hatte. Es war diese unschuldige Art, dieses reine Lächeln die ihn in seinen Bann gezogen hatten. Und auch die Jahre als Don der größten Mafiafamilie hatten ihm diese noch nicht genommen. 

Nachdem Tsuna fertig mit schmollen war und endlich vom Boden hoch kam herrschte erst mal eine etwas seltsame Atmosphäre, zumindest bis er sich räusperte und dem anderen einen frischen Espresso anbot. Jeder der den Vampir auch nur ansatzweise kannte wusste das dieser niemals einen guten Espresso ausschlagen wird. Und es ist bekannt das unser guter Tsunayoshi den besten Espresso der Familie macht. Nicht mal Nana kommt da ran.

Schweigend gingen sie in die Küche wo der Junge gleich mit den Vorbereitungen begann.  
Bis auf sein munteres Summen war es weiterhin still aber nicht mehr ansatzweise so unangenehm wie einige Minuten zuvor. Kurze Zeit später hatten sie einen heißen Espresso und einen frischen Tee in der Hand. In stiller Einigkeit gingen sie in das obere Stockwerk, wo sich die Schlafräume und auch Gemeinschaftsräume befanden. Tsuna versuchte unauffällig ein paar Blicke zu erhaschen, wurde aber jedes mal von schwarzen Augen begrüßt. Irgendwann senkte er einfach den Blick und schaute auf den Boden. Reborn wollte den anderen derweil einfach nur knuddeln. Ja, auch der größte Hitman der Geschichte hatte solche Momente. Dieser Junge war viel zu niedlich und das auch noch ohne es aktiv zu versuchen!

Oben angekommen verschwand Tsuna schnell in seinem Zimmer mit der Aussage das er sich nur was bequemeres anziehen will. Aus irgendeinem Grund schlug sein Herz viel schneller als zuvor und während er sich umzog fühlte er sich auch etwas beobachtet. Aber Reborn saß doch draußen, genau d wo er ihn gelassen hatte. Genau in dem Moment entschied sich die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ihn daran zu erinnern das der reizende Mafioso ein wahrhaftiger Vampir ist. Und das sie alle keine Ahnung hatten welche Fähigkeiten damit eigentlich einher gingen. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken wenn er daran dachte das diese pechschwarzen Augen nur auf ihn gerichtet waren. Ein tiefes Verlangen mischte sich ein, wollte den älteren nur für sich, doch Tsuna unterdrückte es. Es gab andere Dinge zu klären. Doch auch wenn er sich das einredete konnte es das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, besonders nicht wenn seine Intuition ihm noch andere Bilder in den Kopf setzte..... Bilder wie die aus seinem Traum oder aber aus dem Flur.

Währenddessen ließ Reborn seine Augen wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen schwarz zurückkehren. Und lächelte in seine Tasse hinein. Jeder Zweifel war sinnlos, jede Gegenwehr zwecklos. Yuni hatte es ihm doch gesagt, oder nicht? Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entkommen. Genau wie es Luce und Aria vor ihr vorhergesehen haben. `Du wirst jemanden treffen der dich genau so nimmt wie du bist Reborn.´ 

Wenn Tsuna diesen Teil erfüllt würde der Vampir sich freiwillig ergeben.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es war eine angenehme Stimmung zwischen ihnen, fast so wie vorher. Zumindest bis der Killer seine Jacke auszog, ein paar Knöpfte öffnete, die Ärmel hoch zog und seinen geliebten Fedora zur Seite legte. Erst konnte Tsuna ihn nur anstarren und dann gleich gar nicht mehr hinsehen. So viel ….Haut war ungewöhnlich für den anderen. Trotzdem konnte er sich ein oder zwei Blicke nicht verkneifen.

Dann kam es aber wie es kommen musste. Sie wussten beide das sie es ansprechen mussten, egal ob sie es nun wollten oder nicht. Also holte der Brünette noch mal Luft, öffnete den Mund und sagte nichts. Er versuchte es noch mal, doch es kam wieder kein Wort raus. Muss komisch ausgesehen haben wie er den Mund immer wieder auf und zu machte ohne eine einzige Silbe von sich zu geben. Wieder überkam ihn der altbekannte Frust doch er wollte nicht wieder aufgeben! Doch auch beim dritten und vierten Mal wollten keine Worte aus seinem Mund kommen. Seufzend ließ er es dann also doch bleiben, kuschelte sich in seine Ecke umarmte seine Beine und fand sich trotzig wie ein kleines Kind mit seiner bekannten Unfähigkeit ab. Derweil hatte der schwarzhaarige alles aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet und musste schmunzeln. `Hoffnungslos wie eh und je´

Er strich sich mit einer Hand kurz durch das schwarze Haar, lehnte sich dann ebenfalls zurück und suchte nach den Augen des anderen. Es gab keinen Weg drum rum. Mit dem Augenkontakt kam auch wieder diese Spannung und Reborn legte den Kopf schief. „Habe ich dir nicht beigebracht immer deine Meinung zu sagen Tsuna?“ Klar war das ein bisschen sehr unfair, weil er genau das NICHT getan hatte, aber das hier war eine besondere Situation. Der Angesprochene zuckte kurz zusammen, blickte ihm fest in die Augen, nur um dann doch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Das... hatte der Auftragskiller nicht erwartet. Auch das verlegene wegdrehen des Kopfes kam etwas überraschend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

`Dumm, dumm, dumm, dumm!!!´ schimpfte er in seinem Kopf.

Hier hat er DIE Gelegenheit und schafft es einfach nicht darüber zu reden. Es war das selbe Problem wie immer wenn es um Reborn ging. Sein Kopf machte einfach Urlaub und seine Augen folgten den wunderbaren Konturen dieses kräftigen Körpers. Seit der Fluch verflogen war ging es immer so. Dazu noch diese verführerisch tiefe Stimme und man hat Tsunas wahr gewordenen feuchten Traum. Was er nicht sah ist das gelbe aufblitzen von sonst so kühlen Augen, dafür hörte er aber ganz deutlich das leise Knurren. Davon etwas überrascht schrak er auf und schielte rüber.

Sein geliebter Tutor hatte seine Stirn in seine Hand gelegt hatte die andere auf seinem Oberschenkel. Schnell war ihm klar was passiert sein musste: seine Gedanken wurden gelesen.  
Seit sie wissen das die Arcobaleno Vampire sind glaubten sie Reborn auch das er Gedanken lesen kann. Bestärkt wurde seine Vermutung auch noch durch einen klitzekleinen Hauch von Rot auf den sonst so farblosen Wangen und vergrub sein Gesicht beschämt in einem Kissen. `Das darf einfach nicht war sein...´

Auch Reborn brauchte einen Moment, denn das war etwas sehr detailreich gewesen.  
Zumindest wusste er jetzt das den 26-jährige mehr als nur Interesse an ihm hatte. Kurz wagte es einen Blick auf den jüngeren und hätte laut los lachen können. Tsuna war so Rot im Gesicht das man ihn glatt für eine Tomate halten könnte. Mit etwas Fantasie sah man seinen Kopf sogar rauchen. Dann vernahm er ein kleines Wimmern und wusste das der Junge gleich versuchen wird die Flucht zu ergreifen. Schließlich konnte er mit solchen Situationen noch nie gut umgehen.

Kurz nachdem er diesen Gedanken hatte sprang Tsuna auf, murmelte was `Zeit fürs Bett´ und wollte gerade weg, wenn Reborn ihn nicht aufgehalten hätte.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flucht war zwecklos. Eigentlich wusste der Don das bereits, hatte er doch Jahrelang versucht diesem Wahnsinn zu entkommen, außerdem war sein Gegner niemand anderer als der größte Auftragskiller der Welt.

Kaum wie er aufgestanden war wurde er schon wieder nach hinten gezogen und landete auf dem weichen Sofa. Als er seine Augen wieder auf machte, unwissend das er sie überhaupt geschlossen hatte, schaute er in die gelben eines Jägers. Sein Lehrer, sein vertrauter Berater beugte sich über ihn und schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Große Hände ergriffen seine Handgelenke und lange Beine kesselten seine eigenen ein. Kurz um: er war gefangen.

Wenn er nicht schon knallrot wäre würde er es jetzt definitiv werden, denn dieser intensive Blick jagte ihm einen Schauer nach dem anderem durch den Körper. Eine gewaltige Welle der Erektion durchflutete ihn und er versuchte vergebens sich nicht zu winden.

Das nächste das es spürte waren weiche Lippen an seinem Ohr und diese verfluchte Stimme. „Du willst mich schon länger was fragen. Raus mit der Sprache.“ Zitternd schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann leckte der andere aber an seiner Ohrmuschel entlang und knabberte anschließend an seinem Ohrläppchen. Als Belohnung für seine Mühe bekam Reborn ein lautes Keuchen und ein weiteres Zittern. Dann hakte er noch mal nach. „Komm schon Tsuna. Es bringt nichts mich anzulügen.“ Noch einmal knabberte es an dem Ohr, bevor er langsam nach unten wanderte und zarte Küsse auf dem schmalen Hals verteilte. Mit jedem weiteren Kuss wand sich der arme Junge mehr und mehr, drehte den Kopf einladend zur Seite und stöhnte leise. Als spitze Zähne hauchzart über die Haut kratzten bäumte er sich auf und drückte sich an den gutgebauten Körper des älteren. Und genau da hörte er auf und lehnte sich zurück.

Zufrieden bestaunte er sein Meisterwerk und leckte sich genüsslich über die Lippen. Tsunayoshi versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen, nur um noch mal aufzustöhnen und sich auf die Kissen fallen zu lassen. Benebelte braune Augen sahen auf nur um auf leuchtendes Sonnengelb zu treffen.  
Warme Hände festigten sich um seine Gelenke, während ein Daumen beruhigend über die Haut strich. Die Nachricht war klar und deutlich zu verstehen. `Ich werde dir nicht weh tun.´

Schwer musste der braunhaarige schlucken, kniff die Augen fest zusammen und rauschte einfach durch seinen Satz. Leider war das so schnell das auch das auch das übernatürliche Gehör des Vampirs es nicht verstand. „Langsamer.“

Wimmernd versuchte er such wegzudrehen, doch mit Reborn gelang das nicht. Anscheinend kam er nur mit der Wahrheit hier raus. Nicht das ihn das so an sich störte, es war halt verdammt peinlich.  
Augen zu und durch. „Ich will wissen wie es sich anfühlt von dir gebissen zu werden.“  
Mit jedem Wort wurde er leiser und feuerrote Scham stieg im ins Gesicht und kroch bis zu seinem Nacken hinunter. Keine Macht der Welt würde seinen Blick jetzt auf seinen Beraten lenken können. Nichts und niemand...... Außer dem Angesprochenem persönlich. Dieser Sadist würde ihn nie einfach so davon kommen lassen.

So löste sich also eine Hand von Reborn, strich sachte seinen Arm entlang bis hin zu seinem Kinn, welches sie ergriff und so seinen Blick erneut auf ihn richtete. Stur wie er aber war kniff er seine Augen zusammen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tsunayoshi. Sieh mich an.“

Oh Gott. Wie lange war es her das Reborn seinen kompletten Vornamen benutzt hat? Jahre.  
Vehementes Kopfschütteln war seine Antwort. Ein Seufzen drang in seine Ohren, bevor der Körper des anderen sich erneut über seinen eigenen beugte. Tsuna konnte das Grinsen fast schon spüren.

„Warum findest du es nicht einfach raus, Tsu~na~“

Sein ganzer Körper bebte und er riss die Augen auf. Bitte was?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-TBC-


End file.
